


Elsa's Revelation

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Actual Perfect Sisters, Aro-Ace Elsa, Aromantic, Asexuality, Gen, Sisterly Love, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: What's a queen without her king? Well, still a queen. For Elsa, acknowledging reality is hard, especially when your situation goes against everything you have been told. But then again, she was never ordinary to begin with. One-shot with sisterly feels.





	Elsa's Revelation

It was a beautiful day in Arendelle. The sun was shining, the fjord sparkled, the townspeople moved about and did their business as usual. Everyone seemed to be enjoying another pleasant day in this peaceful kingdom.

For a certain red-haired princess (technically strawberry blonde but minor details, right?), the day was just wonderful. Anna strolled through the castle, having come back from walking around town that morning. She was hoping to find her sister and have a nice lunch. There was this one cute little place in town she had found a few days ago and, having spotted it again, decided that they needed to stop by and enjoy a relaxing meal. Of course, being royalty, they did not need to go into town to eat; the kitchens could easily prepare a big spread for the queen and princess. But Anna was doing her best to make up for all those years spent in isolation, and what better way to shake things up than to have a nice lunch out on the town with her beloved sister?

Now this was a few months after the fantastic events surrounding Elsa's coronation. Well, 'fantastic' was one word to describe what had happened. Since the castle gates were opened for good, the people of Arendelle had come to respect and admire their new queen. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful, but her ability to conjure and manipulate ice and snow had earned her the rather affectionate nickname 'Snow Queen'. Elsa felt a little embarrassed when she first heard the title, but she eventually found it rather suited her and was far more pleasant than some of the other names being offered by less sympathetic individuals. She was no stranger to negative attitudes of her powers; her greatest struggle had always been combating the demons in her head that told her she possessed a curse that could only inflict suffering. As she learned on that fateful July day, love was the key to controlling her incredible magic, and love saved herself and her precious little sister.

Unfortunately, there were those who believed only one type of love mattered, the kind that resulted in wedding bells and honeymoons and little children. Those people also tended to believe that any young woman who had not yet found her man should act quickly while her youth was still available, as if she would soon expire through the natural process of aging. And for certain young queens, this pressure to find 'real love' – the standard 'true love' – could be a little unbearable.

As Anna made her way through the castle to the council room, she had no idea what she was about to walk in to. She had been told that Elsa was meeting with yet another dignitary from some nearby kingdom. Anna did not pay close attention to the details. It was not because she was indifferent to the politics; she just got tired of the seemingly endless parade of ambassadors and dignitaries making their way to Arendelle to pay their respects to the new queen. Sometimes, it was fun to see new people and the gifts they brought; other times, it was boring and Anna would struggle to keep her poise in the presence of stuffy old men. She often wondered how Elsa kept her poise and grace through it all. Her big sister did not shy away in telling her how tedious these meetings could become. There were no more secrets between the sisters, and so Elsa made a point of confiding in Anna every time a meeting or ceremony took its toll on her. Yet there was one thing that Elsa had not shared with her sister, and today that was about to change.

"Your majesty, I insist. You must think of your people." The voice of Ambassador Georg drifted down the hallway as Anna approached the room. Anna realized the door was left slightly ajar, so she slowed down a bit and perked her ears up, deciding it was best not to intrude at the time.

"I am thinking of my people, Ambassador. You, on the other hand, are not." Anna's eyes widened a little at the sound of her sister's voice. It had a sharpness to it, the tone that she had heard in council meetings when Elsa took a firm line during deliberations with her advisors.

"I would expect a young woman such as yourself to have given the matter some consideration," Ambassador Georg said with a rather accusatory tone.

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child," Elsa replied, coolly and with a hint of menace that Anna picked up right away. "I know very well what men like you expect of me. You are not the first to come to Arendelle with such an offer and profess that you are concerned with my well-being."

"As queen, it is your duty to- "

"I am not having this conversation with you, Ambassador," Elsa cut in, her voice firm and barely concealing her frustration. "If you only wish to pester me with what you think is _my_ duty to _my_ people, then I suggest you leave and find another queen who is more compliant. Good day, Ambassador Georg."

Anna had come to a stop just a few steps from the door, only now it was not for decorum's sake. She was rooted to the spot, taking in what she had just heard. Whatever Elsa and the ambassador were talking about, it clearly irked her sister. Anna had only heard Elsa use that tone once before, when she scolded her little sister for barging into her office several weeks ago and demanding that they go play outside that afternoon, not noticing quickly enough the pile of papers sitting on the queen's desk. Although Elsa later apologized to Anna for her harsh tone, the latter understood full well that she needed to be careful when pushing her sister's limits. The ice in Elsa's voice that day had left Anna feeling genuinely scared. It wasn't because she found her own sister to be terrifying, but she finally realized that Elsa was every inch a queen when she laid down the line that day. Her voice left no room for negotiation or complaint; the look in her eyes chilled Anna's heart (metaphorically, not literally) and reminded her who was in charge of the kingdom. Here again, that same tone had been used with an ambassador, which left Anna feeling scared and extremely curious. But whatever fear lingered quickly dissipated when Ambassador Georg thrust open the door, briefly acknowledged the princess, and strode down the hall as if he had been personally insulted.

Now Anna started feeling angry. _That stupid old man_ , she thought as she watched him leave, _what did he say to make Elsa so mad?_ Her sister rarely acted this way, and knowing what she was capable of when she got mad or stressed, it was a miracle that ice had not appeared in the hallway. As soon as Anna stepped inside the room, however, she was greeted with a whooshing sound as a bolt of magic struck the fireplace and coated the whole thing in a layer of ice.

"Ooooooo-kay," Anna said as her gaze shifted from the frozen fireplace to Elsa, "guess the meeting didn't go so well, huh?"

She already knew the answer, of course. She could see it in Elsa's body language: the frustration evident in her face, the hand massaging her temple while the other rested on her hip, her eyes closed as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Finally, after a few moments, Elsa spoke. "What is it with all these men telling me what to do with my body?" She opened her eyes and directed her gaze towards her sister, earning a puzzled look in response.

"Uh…" Anna could only manage; she was not expecting that kind of question. "What are you getting at, Elsa?"

"Marriage!" Elsa replied, half-exasperated and arms wide. "Children! They all want me to find this prince or that lord to marry and have children because that is what queens do! They all say it is for 'the good of the kingdom,'" Elsa said with air quotes.

For a moment, Anna had to process this image of her normally regal sister behaving in a very unqueenlike manner. Then, she said, "Really? Ambassador Georg had another marriage proposal? Isn't that, like…" she counted on her fingers before continuing, "…the fifth proposal you've had this month?!"

"And it never stops," Elsa declared in an exaggerated manner. She turned away, pacing around the room, her hands clenched by her sides as she rattled off in a mocking tone all the things that she had heard since her coronation. " _Queen Elsa, where is your prince? Queen Elsa, when are you going to marry? Your Majesty, you are such an exquisite young woman. Surely there are suitors lined up out the gates? When are you going to have children? Will your children have ice magic as well? I hope your majesty has sufficient control over your powers, or else you may freeze the lips of your husband. You must bear children, your highness. It is your duty as queen._ " Suddenly, she whipped around and faced Anna before continuing, "What right do they have to dictate how I live my life?!"

Scrambling for an answer, Anna diverted her gaze to the side, trying to figure out the best way to calm her sister down. _No ice on the walls_ , she thought to herself, _so that's a good sign_. She knew Elsa was aggravated, but it was not beyond control. Turning back to her sister, she began, "Maybe they just want to help you find the man of your dreams?"

Immediately, she regretted that comment. Elsa fixed her with a glare that said _Jokes? Really?_ Anna backpedaled quickly, saying, "Sorry! Sorry! Not funny! You're not really interested in finding someone right now. I mean, can't you just tell people that you're the queen and you can do what you want?"

"Oh, really? Like I haven't thought of that already?" Elsa retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You think I can just tell every dignitary that comes here, 'I'm the queen! I can do what I want!' And how is that going to help our kingdom when half the ambassadors visiting me are afraid I will freeze them if they so much as look at me the wrong way?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you calm down!" Anna shot back, starting to feel annoyed that Elsa couldn't seem to let it go, whatever it was. "So what if some stuffy old guys want you to marry? Heck, some of your advisors have said the same things to you and you dismissed those comments easily!" She suddenly remembered what Elsa told her at the coronation party, and decided it was worth a shot. "You told me that I couldn't marry a man I just met, remember?"

Elsa looked taken aback at the reminder of what she said that fateful night. "Well…yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Come on, Elsa! These guys want you to marry some dude you haven't met! Just tell them no!" Anna made it sound so simple, yet she didn't quite understand the real problem.

"It doesn't matter if I have met them or not, Anna," Elsa said, a tinge of nervousness creeping into her voice as she tried to avoid saying exactly what she felt.

"Why? Because you're just not ready right now?" Anna questioned.

"Because I don't want any of it!" Elsa shouted, her eyes going wide as soon as the words left her mouth, like she had revealed a terrible secret that no one ought to know.

There were few moments in the life of the princess of Arendelle where she was actually left speechless; she was known for her ability to talk incessantly. This was one of those moments. Anna did not know what to say to Elsa's sudden outburst. Slowly, carefully, as if she was walking on thin ice, she asked "Elsa? What…what are you saying?"

For a second, she was afraid that Elsa was going to shut her out, that she would turn and walk away without answering her question. Elsa had started to wrap her arms around herself, which immediately got Anna's attention as she only did that when she became upset. But despite her downcast gaze and the fact that she was hugging herself, Elsa did speak. Hesitantly, as if she couldn't find the words.

"Anna…I…I just don't…I don't…do you remember those fairy tales you read when you were younger? The ones you sometimes talked about? With the romance and the prince and princess falling in love?"

"Of course. I loved those stories," Anna said, brightening a little at the memory of her favorite stories. "Didn't you enjoy those romantic moments?"

"Um, that's…kind of…the problem," Elsa said, her eyes darting back to the floor. "I never really cared for those stories, and the romance…" This time, Anna noticed a flash of disgust cross Elsa's face as she said the word 'romance', the look she had when she witnessed Kristoff sharing carrots with Sven, reindeer drool and all. "It never appealed to me."

"Well, maybe that's because you haven't met the right guy yet!" Anna said brightly. "But come on, Elsa, I'm sure you've seen a couple of attractive guys around town or among those princes that we've seen in the last few months, right?"

All she got was a blank stare from Elsa.

"You _do_ know that feeling, right?" Anna sounded less sure this time. "You know, seeing a handsome guy and getting butterflies in your stomach, or your heart skips a beat?"

The movement was ever so slight, but Anna did notice the light shake of Elsa's head, answering her question in the negative. The look in her eyes – sad and somewhat embarrassed – confirmed that Anna had not imagined it.

"Oh," Anna said flatly. She glanced around, rubbing the back of her neck, before continuing "Well…maybe…I dunno…hey, maybe- "

"Anna," her sister interrupted with a tone that was half pleading and half ashamed. Anna was startled by the sound and looked again, her heart breaking at the sight of her sister so vulnerable and scared. But as much as she wanted to close the gap between them and embrace Elsa, Anna knew she needed to stay put and let her sister speak.

"Anna," Elsa began again, "I don't know how to say this. Honestly…I'm not even sure I can explain it. And I've tried." Her voice cracked a little as she felt overwhelmed by the raw honesty of the moment. True, she had never really articulated what she was about to tell Anna, but now was the time. "All those stories…those romantic stories…they never really…never made sense to me. I mean, I know what happens, but…it's like I missed the point. I used to think it was because of my powers, because I was so dangerous that I had to keep anyone away from me. So…for a while I thought…I didn't experience romance because of my cur- my magic," she caught herself, realizing she almost lapsed into calling her gifts a 'curse'. But she continued, "Then the coronation happened, and the gates opened, and my powers are now under control. But it didn't change. There was no romantic spark, or whatever you're supposed to feel. I see these marriage proposals and only see political ploys. Just princes and lords wanting to gain an edge over our kingdom. Even the ones that seem genuine about their affections, I don't get the appeal."

At this point, Elsa looked back at her sister who was remarkably quiet, her attention fixed solely on the queen. And then Elsa made her deepest, darkest confession: "Anna, I think I'm broken."

Suddenly, as if she had just been woken up with a bucket of ice water to the face, Anna came to her senses and leapt to her sister's defense. "Don't say that!" Anna exclaimed, startling Elsa in the process. "You're not broken! My sister is not broken."

"Anna, I just told you- "

"YOU ARE NOT BROKEN," Anna said more forcefully, and continued before Elsa could argue, "So you don't get romance, and you don't really get flustered when you see a cute guy. That doesn't mean you're broken. You're just different. Like your magic, your _gift_. It makes you special." She paused, then asked, "Have you ever considered…well, maybe you're…you're into…girls?"

Elsa concentrated for a moment, but she shook her head again. This time, she really looked sad, because it seemed she had never felt attraction _for anyone_. But was that not the point of romance? Every story about love featured a man or woman finding the love of their life, finding happiness and meaning in their 'true love'. Most people seemed to talk about their significant others like they were the only things that mattered. And Elsa knew very well that women were supposed to want marriage; being a queen, she had been informed from a young age that producing an heir was an expected duty she would have to fulfill. But having an heir is rather difficult if you cannot find someone to marry in the first place.

And there was an additional problem for Elsa. On top of lacking any noticeable romantic feelings, she never felt the desire to have children – or engage in what was necessary to make them. She was intelligent enough to know what sex was; it just did not seem to appeal to her. And now, as she was pouring her heart out to the only person she trusted with such personal information, she decided it was a good time to address the issue.

"Anna, I don't want to marry. It's not just because of politics or having to go on dates with some stranger. It's…it's…" she tried to find the right words, a lump forming in her throat. Eventually she swallowed and said, "I don't want any…physical… _intimate contact_. I know what couples do when…they marry, and I…don't want… _that_."

When Anna wanted her sister back in her life, she had not imagined such outpourings would occur. A few months ago, that would have been too much. But now, she knew better, and she knew Elsa well enough. Understood that she needed to offer support because no one could be more critical of Elsa than herself, and that was something Anna hoped to fix someday.

"Okay, so…you don't want any…you're not interested in…sex," she paused after the last word, letting it sit between the two of them for a moment. Noticing that Elsa did not appear visibly upset, she continued, "But that's fine! You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Unfortunately, Elsa was still mentally cursing herself and unable to escape her negativity. "Focus, Anna. I'm the queen. People expect me to perform this duty. How can I be a good queen if I cannot do what everyone expects me to do?"

"Oh jeez, Elsa, give yourself a break!" Anna retorted. "You have already done so much for Arendelle and the people love you for who you are." She pointed an arm towards the door as if to a crowd of men standing right beside it. "And if those dignitaries or ambassadors or fancy-pants guys can't see that, then that's their problem. You are a great queen. You have so much to offer."

Sensing this was the right moment, Anna took a few steps forward and took Elsa's hands in hers. Her sister's gaze remained focused on the floor, but Anna kept looking straight at Elsa, hoping she might look up.

"What you do with your body is your business," she said quietly so that only the two of them could hear, not that anyone else was present. "Only you can explain how you feel, just as only I can explain how I feel. I know what it's like to be romantically attracted – and yes, sexually attracted – to guys," she could feel Elsa flinch a little but kept going, "but I'm not going to think any less of you because you don't feel the same. I love you for who you are." After a pause that lasted for maybe ten seconds, she added, "Who do you love more than anything?"

At that, Elsa lifted her head and looked straight into her sister's eyes. Anna could see the love in her eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes she had always admired. "You," Elsa said just as quietly, "You are my everything, Anna." A smile crept across her face, and Elsa looked a little bashful even though it was the truth.

"Yes I am," Anna replied cheekily, earning a chuckle from her big sister. "You told me before how much you love me, and I know for a fact that the love you have in your heart is unconditional. You sacrificed so much for me, just as I did for you," the smile faltered a little at the memory of the incident on the fjord, but she brushed that aside and proceeded, "But we are together now, and nothing is going to separate us."

Encouraged by her sister's words and unquenchable eagerness, Elsa pulled Anna in for one of the warmest hugs they had shared since the Great Thaw. Holding her sister close, Elsa whispered in Anna's ear, "I used to think true love was only for romantics. I felt true love would never happen for me. But now I know better. True love is putting someone else's needs before yours. It's unconditional. _Anna, you are my true love_. You mean everything to me. I cannot thank you enough."

Anna's heart leapt with joy at these words, not just from hearing Elsa say (for perhaps the nineteenth time that week) that she loved her, but from hearing Elsa realizing something so important. As much as Anna thought she knew about love, the events surrounding her sister's coronation proved how much she had to learn. The greatest lesson was that love in its purest form was unconditional. It did not have to fit a romantic narrative. As she discovered, the one person Anna loved more than anyone was her sister. Despite everything that had happened because of Elsa, Anna still chose to give up her life so that Elsa could stay alive. And hearing Elsa affirm her deep love for her little sister was the sweetest music to Anna, for it proved that her sacrifice had not been in vain.

As for Elsa, she felt a great burden being lifted from her chest, like a chain being uncoiled and tossed aside. She had felt ashamed about her lack of romantic attraction and sexual intimacy; it was bad enough that her magic made her feel like an outsider. Realizing that her disinterest in romance was not linked explicitly to her magic made her feel doubly guilty and afraid that she was inadequate. But being able to share that with Anna was just the relief she needed. Elsa could always count on her sister being supportive and to see the good in her even when she could not see it herself. Going over what just happened, Elsa was comforted with the newfound knowledge that her asexuality did not have to be a burden, merely another piece of the intricate puzzle that was the Snow Queen.

Anna pulled away from the hug and, with a teasing smile, said, "Y'know, all those guys wanting to marry you are gonna be disappointed when you have to keep saying no."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No doubt they just look at me and see a hot chick with ice magic."

"Well, they're not entirely wrong," Anna said, partly joking but also with a dose of honesty. "You really are beautiful, Elsa – perhaps more _beautifuller_ than any queen I dare say – but you don't owe your body to anyone. If being single is what you want, then that is what you should have. And I will be here for you, always."

Elsa squeezed her sister's hands in gratitude and let the moment wash over them. It was interrupted by her growling stomach, which left Anna trying to suppress a fit of laughter but left her snorting instead. Amused at the sight of her little sister's antics, Elsa smiled mischievously and raised a trademark eyebrow. "Say, weren't you going to show me a new place in town for lunch today?"

Anna composed herself enough to say, "Of course, most beautiful and perfect queen who doesn't need a king because romance is not her thing."

Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic title, but by then Anna was dragging her out of the room and down the hall. As they made their way through the castle and Anna babbled on about how the café they were visiting had all these exquisite cakes, Elsa had a funny thought. _I may not be interested in sex, but I'm ALWAYS interested in some cake._


End file.
